


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 113

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [12]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 113 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 113 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 113

ZOE  
Prepare the Suvek. It must be in exactly the right position when it goes off.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sasuli isuvek. Iji ibwir dibepes ibwarav hidi imika leglas imumi iji._

VEGA  
Don’t let them take you! Fight to the death!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yumi jikuvdusa ama witsuna ata! Os mesudiv!_

GLORIA  
No!

TRANSLATION  
 _Jen!_

GLORIA  
This is a fight you will not win. There is no honor in death. Better to surrender and live.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sases asik huzu ijima isi. Isotsumiv hikubumu husudiv ijima. Imikeva isi himisabi he hiskut._

MASKED TRAG  
Look what I found...

TRANSLATION  
 _Bon! Anuklasu ala ugel?_

ATRIAN CAPTAIN  
We found them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anuklasu aha umu._

ATRIAN CAPTAIN  
Set a course for their planet. Alert the warships.

TRANSLATION  
 _Huti idvutu mebezbumu humu. Spuki umuvul ikadditas._


End file.
